toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Station 40: Who Is He? He Is Whom?
is the fourtieth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis Akira, as Zaram, joins General Schwarz in his assault on Castle Terminal, but someone else gets the AppliChanger and attacks the ToQgers as ToQ 6gou. Plot After transforming into ToQ 6gou, Akira fights the ToQgers when they refuse to leave without him. Though the ToQgers try to reason with him, Zaram assumes his true form as General Schwarz comes to him to carry out their plan. Zaram, after reminding Tokatti of their promise, accompanies Schwarz on his darkness reserve-powered Kurainer to raid Castle Terminal. With the Ressha giving chase, the ToQgers talk about Akira's words while Right intends to get their friend back. At Castle Terminal, Barone Nero and Madame Noir are confounded to find Miss Glitta having took over Emperor Z's body. Certain that it is the opportunity she has been waiting for, Noir knocks out Barone and attempts to free her daughter. But Glitta tells her mother she cannot leave Emperor Z's body before he regains his body and blasts Noir out of the castle. By then, Schwarz's Kurainer arrives as he and Zaram fight their way to throne room. It is then that Schwarz reveals he recruited Zaram to have him kill Emperor Z, weakened by the Darkness Decline, as ToQ 6gou. But Emperor Z uses much of his remaining power to defeat ToQ 6gou and abduct him on the Imperial Kurainer. Just as the ToQgers are about to enter the Shadow Line on the Drill Ressha, they see ToQ 6gou falling from the Imperial Kurainer with Schwarz's Kurainer in pursuit. But once they bring ToQ 6gou to the Ressha as Schwarz enters the Imperial Kurainer, the ToQgers learn that Emperor Z stole the AppliChanger from Zaram to seek refuge in the Ressha. But as the ToQgers discuss the turn of events, they see Miss Glitta manifesting as she requests them to stop Schwarz from saving her as she feels her separation from Emperor Z would only result in a catastrophe for everyone. Meanwhile, returning to find Castle Terminal having tremors, Marchioness Mork learns about the situation as she tells Nero that they must find Emperor Z. The ToQgers find Schwarz and Zaram, but are unable to give the former Glitta's message as they and the rouge Shadow Line members fight Nero and the Close as Hyper ToQ 1gou battle Marchioness Mork's Kurainer in Hyper Reshha Tei-Oh. Schwarz and Zaram eventually escape in the chaos, finding a wounded Noir as she pleas their help with Glitta. But as Marchioness Mork's Kurainer Robo is defeated, the unsettled Castle Terminal manifest with the ToQgers realizing it has been situated where their hometown Subarugahama used to be upon recognizing the tree where they used to play as kids next to the fortress. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Who Is He? He Is Whom?: **ToQ 1gou - Hyper **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Trivia *In the second battle against kuros,they decide to re-using the footage from the previous episodes. **Mio and Hikari:Station 1:Let's Ride the Limited Express Train **Kagura:Station 16: The Dangerous Extraordinary Ressha **Tokatti:Station 1:Let's Ride the Limited Express Train Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 4gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 10, . *When Z reveals himself, Wagon notes that even Ticket can transform into ToQ 6gou. Ticket was the first one to transform to ToQ 6gou before Akira joined the ToQgers in "Station 17", he transformed one more time to face his archnemesis, Kaniros, in Ressha Sentai ToQger DVD special: Farewell, Ticket! The Wasteland Super ToQ Battle!, where he is refered to as 'Ticket 6gou'. *After 16 episodes of absence, Noriko Hidaka returns to the series as the voice of Miss Gritta. *Kengo Ohkuchi's (Emperor of Darkness Z) 33rd birthday, falling on November 9th 2014, was celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/toqger/story/1204769_2183.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Station 37: Unreasonable Quiz, Station 38: Let's Make a Movie, Station 39: The Beginning of the End and Station 40: Who Is He? He Is Whom? DSTD08950-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 10, DVD cover BSTD08950-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢誰があいつで　あいつが誰で」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢誰があいつで　あいつが誰で」 References Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi Category:Sentai Christmas Episode Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode